Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 8
As soon as TJ shouted "go" Lenny and the gang member who restrained him called Lawrence rushed Tyrone, as he stood there in one place with his stance up, with no fear, but knowing he is going to lose. Right as Tyrone throws a punch he is lifted off the ground by Lawrence and slammed right back into it. As Lenny punches Tyrone right in the face causing blood to slightly gush out of his mouth. "Alright, alright, that's enough!" TJ says as both Lawrence and Lenny stop beating on Tyrone. "You good, bro?" Lenny says as he holds out his hand to help Tyrone stand up. Tyrone wipes the blood off his mouth and grabs Lenny's hand. "Yeah, I'm good, you really punched the shit out of me doe." Tyrone says while rubbing his cheek. "Heh, sorry." TJ walks up to Tyrone and claps him up. "Welcome to the Blood Saints, lil nigga." TJ exclaims with a smile on his face. "Wait whatchu mean? I got my ass beat, how am I in this shit if I lost?" Tyrone says confused. "It don't matter that you lost nigga, it matters that you wasn't scared, you put yo set up and was ready to fight, you ain't no pussy, you got balls, and I respect that." TJ replies. "I did better tho." Lawrence says in a bragging tone. "We didn't ask you, and this ain't your conversation anyway." Tyrone says to Lawrence with a glare. "Nigga, who you think you talking to? Don't make me slam yo ass like I just did a couple of minutes ago." "If you think the shit you say is finna scare me, you wrong, I ain't scared of you, so cut the shit." "Both of y'all niggas shut the fuck up, and move past this." TJ says interrupting the short scuffle between the two. "Lawrence, Imma need you to go get Javonte from his crib, watch out for his ol' girl, last thing she need to know is another one of her jitts in a gang." TJ commandingly says. "Aight, aight." Lawrence says as he purposely walks into Tyrone when leaving the warehouse. "Yo fuc-" "Don't, just forget bout it, ain't worth it." TJ says. "Fuck that nigga, thinking he the shit, anyways where Jamal and Eddie at, they getting canonized too right?" Tyrone asks. "Jamal already went through his canonization, he suffered the same shit as you, got his ass beat, but he wasn't scared of it, but that nigga was gushing, unlike you where you just spat it out, like almost mouth full, he was stubborn so he kept getting back up over and over." "What about Eddie?" "Eddie delivering a package, he should be back soon." "A package? What's in it?" Tyrone asks curiously "Weed, he finna give it to some nigga affiliated with us." "Oh shit, we need to hit that nigga crib up." Tyrone says quickly changing his pace. "Why?" "Bruh, that nigga a pothead, he gonna blow yo shit! When did you send him?" "Just an hour ag-" "Fuck we too late, he already smoked that shit." "What?!" TJ says angrily as Eddie conveniently walks through the door with his eyes noticeably red. "Yooo, niggas." Eddie says, but right after he says this TJ grabs him by his shirt. "Where. Is. The. Weed?" TJ asks in an angry tone, demanding an answer. "Chillax bro, I delivered that shit." Eddie replies. "Bullshit! you fuckin' smoked it, didn't you?" "Uh, um, alright yeah, you caught m-" Eddie's sentence is interrupted by a punch in the mouth by TJ, as he begins beating on Eddie aggressively. "WOAH, WOAH, TJ calm the fuck down man!" Tyrone says grabbing TJ's arm but to no avail as TJ quickly shoves it off and continues beating Eddie. "TJ, For fucks sake! LISTEN TO ME!" Tyrone shouts on last time as he pushes TJ off of Eddie. "What the fuck you doing this shit for? Nigga ain't do nothing wrong, it's just weed!" ""It's just weed" No nigga, it's not "just weed"! that's profit, that's how we keep the gang up and running and we be getting our bread up, our fucking money! And this nigga just come outta no where and fuck that all up!" TJ angrily exclaims. "If that's our way of getting our bread up, then why the fuck the hideout is this shitty warehouse with barely any gangstas?! Look at this dogshit warehouse, it stank like a mothafucka, and it look like shit, and you beating one of ours up fo that? If so that's fuckin' low bruh." TJ silently looked at Eddie who's glasses were broken, cheeks bruised up and mouth bloody. "Oh shit-I-I'm sorry nigga, I didn't want to do that, I was just angry as fuck, and I'm sorry, just fucking hell." TJ says in a regretful and slightly saddened tone. Eddie coughs up blood while getting up and looks at TJ for a second. "You lucky I'm a forgiving ass nigga that's high as shit right now, otherwise, I'll be fuckin' yo shit up, it's aight bruh." Eddie says not letting this ruin his high. "You forgiving me THAT easily? Shit bruh, you hella high, hope we can move past this doe, sorry again." TJ says scratching his head. "We good?" TJ asks holding his hand out ready for a clap up. Eddie hesitates for a moment while looking at it strangely but overall claps him up. "Yeah we good, bro." "TJ, lemme talk to you for a moment." Tyrone says walking with TJ a little bit away from Eddie. "TJ, nigga, you gotta learn to control yoself, this ain't the first time you did this shit, remember when you beat on Jamal back when we was jitts? Don't think I forgot that, cause' I didn't. If you finna be a gang leader you gotta learn to hide yo temper, cause if you don't these disciple niggas gonna wanna rebel against you, and try to take over. Just remember dis, cause we finna be getting more people soon, and I don't want a op whackin' yo ass." Tyrone sternly says to TJ. TJ stood silently for a momeny and nodded. "Yeah, yeah you right, I hope yo homie Eddie, don't hold a grudge, he seem like a cool dude, I just got so frustrated and I was focused on the money and I owe you and yo homie an apology, so once again, my bad nigga." "It's fine bruh, just don't let that happen again, aight?" "Aight." ---- Jamero was sitting in an cafe looking through his phone and texts his girlfriend. He sends a text saying "Where are you?" to a female with her profile picture with Jamero and a red headed women in it. She replies with "Right outside." As soon as Jamero looks outside the women is already entering the cafe. "Jade! Over here." Jamero shouts. Jade begins walking over towards Jamero where they share a hug and a kiss. "I got here early, seeing as how late you got here, we practically switch roles, with the girl being late instead of the guy, now where's my rose?" Jamero jokingly asks. Jade chuckles. "I was running late cause of my boss, she's an asshole, she wanted me to stay an hour later to sort out HER paperwork, but the bright side is that she gave me a raise, so that's fine, I guess." Jade says slightly disappointed. "But, that's not the point, have you considered it yet?" Jade asks. "I-I dunno, I mean, I don't think Jamal would be fine with you living with us, as much as I would love it." Jamero says with a frown. "Does it matter if Jamal wouldn't be fine with it? As long as you are, Jamal and I have barely talked but he seems to have no problem with me." It makes me wonder if you've even asked him..." "Well, Jade, if you hadn't noticed I got shot recently, I haven't had the time, also- actually nevermind." Jamero quickly says not saying the sentence. "Nevermind what? Tell me what you were gonna say." Jade demands wanting to know. "You know me, Jamero, I'm not going to drop it until you tell me." Jamero sighs. "I was gonna say...Jamal didn't even want you to attend his graduation...don't be mad, because can you blame him? He barely knows you." Jamero says hoping this won't anger Jade. Jade looks at Jamero slightly angered for hiding this from her, but instead of talking anymore, she simply stands up and walks out of the cafe, without Jamero trying to stop her since he understands how she feels. To Be Continued... Previous Issue: Issue 7 Next Issue: Issue 9 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Trent Jackson *Lenny *Lawrence *Eddie Kato *Jamero Cozart *Jade Knight *Javonte (Mentioned) *Jamal Cozart (Mentioned) Trivia *This Issue marks the first Issue Jamal is not shown. *First mention of Javonte and his mom. *First Appearance of Jade Knight. *In this Issue it is revealed Jamero is in a relationship with Jade Knight. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Dark Category:Issues